Shadowless
by Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A sleepy beach town seems prime for horror, though there is a different kind that roams in this town.


It was movie night, and Sadie chose a classic horror movie. Since it was fairly old it was not quite as graphic as the modern remake, but the charisma of the villain made the movie shine. Everyone was on the edge of their seats when the camera zoomed into the face of the seemingly dead villain; his eyes opened and the credits appeared with the squeal of a violin.

"That," Jenny said as she laid back, "was a good movie."

"Better than the remake?" Sadie asked as she went to turn on the lights. The living room was washed in light.

"Yes," Jenny replied, the S drawn out and exasperated at the seemingly terrible remake.

"Why? What happened?" Sour Cream asked. He reached over for a handful of chips.

"Well, they make Albert's death all drawn out," Jenny said. "And none of the adults are helpful."

"And they show the Hill Stalker's face," Sadie added, "It takes away from the suspense when he looks like a regular guy."

"Exactly!" Jenny said. "He looks like he's going to his kid's soccer game after terrorizing the town!"

"The duality," Buck said, his arms folded and head tilted up to the ceiling. It was somewhat poetic.

Sadie went over to the TV and took out the DVD. She snapped the case shut and asked, "What do you guys like better in horror movies? Slasher or supernatural?"

"Both," Jenny said. "Though, hey, Sour Cream, didn't you say some kids had a... problem or something when they were watching some horror movie?"

"Yeah, uh," Sour Cream said. "It was Jon that said something weird happened."

"BGB Jon or Mohawk Jon?"

"Bright green braces Jon," Sour Cream replied. "He said that when he and his friends were watching The Rancor - the Japanese version - in the middle of the film they got phone calls on their cells that had the area code four-four-four."

"That sounds way too coincidental," Sadie said.

"I believe it," Jenny said. "When me and Kiki were kids we went to visit my great-grandma, and she had a pool house, right? Some of my cousins said that... four hundred or five hundred years ago someone died there. And that the ghost hangs around, but you can only see its eyes and some shadowy shape. We all stayed out at night to see if we could see the ghost, and I swore I saw it! There was a lot of screaming that night..."

"I used to be scared of restrooms," Sadie said. "You know, that old campfire story about the ghost in the bathroom."

"I used to think that wind would randomly turn into mini tornadoes and they'd get into our house," Sour Cream said. "I was mostly scared that wind had that much power."

He tilted his head and asked, "What about you, Buck?"

"Geese ghosts," Buck said.

"Geese are already scary," Sadie muttered. "Are we good for one more movie?"

"Normally hard yes," Jenny said. "But I have to work tomorrow."

"Ah, yeah, it is kinda late," Sadie said. "Well, thanks for coming over, guys. It was real fun."

She walked them to the door and waved as they left. Sadie went over to the stove to make hot chocolate. When she finished pouring the hot water into the mug, she realized that she left the front door slightly ajar, and ran to close it. Sadie felt a little chill when she got to the door, and she hastily locked it; her heart was pounding in her ears, and she tried to calm her heart by slowly breathing.

Sadie took her mug and went back to the living room. She thought to watch something that was more light-hearted, and looked for a nature documentary. She eventually found one on the migration of elephants and put it in.

It was barely five minutes after the movie started that Sadie heard a scratching noise, like nails on wood. It sounded like a thousand little insect legs and Sadie moved up slowly from the couch. She walked softly, and glanced around as she went. She headed to the kitchen, if she needed a weapon, and put the mug in the sink.

"It's okay," she tried to reassure herself, "The door was only opened for a little while, and you would've seen if someone... someone got in..."

A slight breeze grazed the top of her head and Sadie looked up to see that the window was slightly open. It wasn't big enough for a human, and Sadie felt relief flood her body.

Then the scratching noise happened again and the relief quickly receded. Sadie inched over to the utensils drawer and opened it, taking out a small metal knife with teeth. She readied herself for the unexpected.

The noise came closer and closer, and then there was blur in her face and Sadie yelled, randomly stabbing the knife, hopefully in whatever this was's vital regions. Through the blur she saw something shiny, and then whatever it was screeched and sprung for the window.

Sadie immediately closed it, her breathing forced and loud. When she finally calmed down she realized that she had seen that kind of shininess before.

Sadie would have to tell Steven about the gem monster that crawled into her house.

**A/N: Originally posted on AO3 on February 17 2018**

**I love urban legends, I love ghost stories, I basically love the supernatural.**

**The part with the mysterious phone call is taken from an experience with some of my classmates. They were watching the Japanese version of The Grudge after school and they all got a phone call with the area code 444; I know it sounds like a fake story, but I swear on me mum that it happened! In actuality, it was probably a telemarketer or a restricted caller or something. Nothing else came of it, so it was a really scary coincidence.**

**The ghost in great-grandma's pool house was from when I was a kid and was told that my great-uncle's pool house had an ancient ghost inside. Some distant cousins and I got ourselves all worked up about it at night, so even if it wasn't true it was fun to get scared and run around. That pool house did have a weird vibe, though.**


End file.
